The International Conference on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI) is a forum for researchers involved in the following aspects of biomedical imaging: physical, biological and statistical modeling; image formation and reconstruction; computational image analysis; statistical image analysis; visualization; and image quality assessment. Historically, IPMI conferences have had a major impact on the medical imaging community including the introduction of seminal papers (many coming from women) and helping students/junior faculty mature into leaders in the field. IPMI conferences are week-long, Monday through Friday, and are held in rural settings like small college towns or conference centers. Venues are selected for their ability to provide an environment that minimizes costs and distractions while promoting collegiality and scholarly discussion. A main goal is to bring together leaders in the research community with students and junior faculty for informal, detailed and intensive scientific discussions on fundamental aspects of image science and information processing. Sessions are always single track, never in parallel. Everyone rooms and eats in the same facilities, usually university housing. Approximately 28 oral presentations (7 sessions) and 24 poster presentations (2 sessions) are made during the five-day conference. Each oral presentation is allotted 60 minutes - 20 minutes for presentation and 40 minutes for discussion. Everyone is assigned to a focus group that studies 4-6 papers from the conference proceedings (distributed at the conference) before they are presented. This format encourages everyone to participate in discussions and promotes extended discussion that delves deep into fundamental issues raised by the presentations. The policy adhered to is that scientific discussion is never time limited. Virtually all IPMI participants will attest that there is no better forum for productive scientific exchange on medical image analysis. Participants must apply to attend IPMI. An application form is submitted listing the applicant's credentials and list of recent publications. Invitations are limited to 120, total and are issued solely on the basis of an applicant's background and perceived ability to actively contribute to scientific discussions. Participation from junior faculty, post-docs, and advanced graduate students comprise approximately 30-40% of the audience and more than 50% of the presentations. Women and Minorities are actively encouraged to attend and participate to the fullest extent in the IPMI through the Call for Papers, advertisements, and targeted personal contacts.